True Intentions
by Ayane2k
Summary: What happends when Soul cailbur is no longer needed in the world? *Oneshot*


"Xianghua, Please wake up." An eerie voice had spoken into the darkness.

"Who's there?" I whispered drowsily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

I searched my thoughts for a name. "Kilik, Maxi? Is that you?" I

called out my voice still not in tune yet. That's when it hit me. I

haven't had any visitors all day. Quickly reaching for my nameless sword

I bolted out of bed, putting my shoulder to the door, Slowly opening it

I poked my head towards the darkness. "Nothing" I whispered sliding down

to my knees in false alarm. Perhaps I was hearing things, After all it

has been a rough day. Preparing to head back to bed the voice called

out in a low seducing whisper. "Come to me child..This way. "Now

fully awake, I was now one hundred percent certain that it was my not

mind playing tricks on me. "Where are you?" I spoke with uncertainty in

my voice. Clenching my no-name with caution, I rose to my

feet and stepped into the living room, and Just before I could turn on the

light switch a shimmering blue light engulfed my living room slightly

blinding my sight. Shielding my eyes, My mouth shot open,In front of me

stood the holy sword soul calibur. After the defeat of the demonic

sword Soul Edge, It had vanished into thin air years ago, Why was it

here now? The sword broke my train of thought with it icy whispers. "

"Why the face my beauty? I take you do not remember me, you and I

fought together so many years ago, We saved the world from soul edge's

evil assault." Its words caught me off guard,Since when could the

holy sword speak? I could not understand,Though before I could read

Its true intentions, the sword's broken whisper pierced my thoughts

once again. "If you did not already guess child, I cannot exist without

a body...Without anyone's grasp I am nothing more than a ordinary

sword, Please will you help me? "Help you?" I whispered not sure what to

say. The behavior of the sword wasn't normal,That is when I knew that

something had to be up. "I am here to make you a deal. Will you give me

your body? Together with your flesh and my all powerful being we could

rule, and live eternally, My dear I need you just as much as you need

me. "What?" I blurted out. "You Know that I cannot agree to such a

request, Besides I've grown enough to know that true strength lies

within me. Maybe something in the past I would have agreed to your

offer, but as of now I would never. I have my own strength, something

Someone's borrowed power could never give me. I glared at the sword as I

moved away from its blinding light, not sure how the sword would react

to my words. It seemed like forever, but the sword spoke once again in

an angry tone. "But together we can be strong! Stronger than anyone in

the world. Your skin will never age, Your hair will never gray, Your

body will never die! Beauty will be forever yours!, But best of

all..Kilik will be all yours." The sword whispered his name as if it

knew that that name alone would drive me over the deep end. "Kilik?" I

surprisingly said in interest. Since the start of our journey together I

have always admired him for afar. His smile, His laugh, His dedication to

his goals, Everything about him fascinated me, But he never seemed

Interested in me, Nothing more than a sparring partner, If anything his eyes were on the new girl..What's her

Name.. Xianglian? Though she looked like me, I had never seen her in my

life, Still though...The way he looked at her, The way she looked at

him. It made me sick to my stomach. I could now feel the sharp bite of

jealously as it feasted on my flesh. "She is always with him" I

confessed. Though I was certain I would never accept the offer of the

sword, I caught myself thinking what if? It was clear that the thought

of him was making me have thoughts of it,In more ways than one. I quickly

dropped them, Was it really worth giving my body over just for a glimmer

of happiness? I would never even… "Well?" The holy sword had broken

into my thoughts once again. "If not for me child then why not do it

for your mother?" My eyes grew wide as my mother's face popped in my

mind. What does she have to do with this? She died so long ago and could not

help me now. I could now tell that the sword was growing impatient with

me and it began chiming a low melody as it gave off an even eerier

faint glow. The holy sword was in bad shape, which i could tell. It

barely had its beautiful luster. Everything that made the sword

unique was not gone. I almost felt bad for it, almost. "Here child,

Let me help with your choice I have a deep story I want to share with

you. Come grab my hilt and I shall tell you. The sword said before

growing silent once more. Though I did not trust its words, I figured

that it couldn't hurt, after all it barley had any power left. As I

came closer Iits light grew brighter much to my surprise. I slowly slide

my fingers around its icy hilt, slowly picking up the sword. "Ok now

wha!" I was cut off and that's when the nightmare began. Soul cailbur

engulfed me with its shinning light, but I realized a bit too late. The

sword was merging with me, and I could no nothing about it. I screamed

Kilik's name, but he did not come to my recue like he always did. My

body grew cold as soul cailbur's power slowly crept up my body, Slowly

turning me into crystal. "See... It's not so bad is it?" The sword spoke

through my mind, mocking me for my carelessness. "Soon you will forget

everything and together we will rule as one!" "No I screamed" I'll

never help you!" My words were all bark and no bite, Something we both

knew. In a matter of seconds my body was completely incased in crystal,

But its power didn't stop there. My whole living room was now the color of deep blue ice. Though frozen my eyes wondered in search for the unknown.

Someone...ANYONE!

"Xianghua!" Kilik shook me awake. In a cold sweat I quickly scanned my

surroundings, I was now in my room again and everything was back to

normal. No sword and no crystal. I sigh in relief hugging my legs

together. "Again?" Kilik asked. "Yes...this is the third time now." I

whispered, Another nightmare.

**I had wrote this about two years ago, so it's kind of old, But hey! I thought it was worth putting up! As you can see I really didn't base the story off of the real thing since Soul calibur doesn't work that way and of course her sister is dead! So please don't yell at me for not going with the story! Anyway thx for reading! :) **


End file.
